


Day One: Memories

by zizzlekwum



Series: Wayhaven31 2020 [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, F/M, Halloween, Memories, October, Self-Insert, Wayhaven31, spooky season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizzlekwum/pseuds/zizzlekwum
Summary: Another crappy little fic because I got excited when I saw another 31 Days of Wayhaven prompt list and I'm still trying to force myself to write more. It's sooo short, but it's something, I guess?
Relationships: Adam du Mortain/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wayhaven31 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952815
Kudos: 4





	Day One: Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a self-insert piece, which is actually relevant to this fic. Basically, when I need an escape from my own life, I like to imagine I just woke up in the Wayhaven universe one day, and this is a fic related to that.

“Something troubles you.”

It takes me a second to realize the voice is Adam’s; it’s soft, without its usual hardened edge. Glancing away from the window, I see him watching me, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

“It’s October,” I say, sighing. “It just hit me that I’m not going to be able to help my mom and siblings decorate our house for Halloween this year, or carve pumpkins with them. I know it seems silly, but we always do it every year, except now I’m somehow in the universe of one of my favorite book series and they’re not and… I don’t know, I just miss them, I guess.”

Adam sits down on the couch next to me. “It is understandable that you would miss them,” he says finally. “Anyone would.”

“I wouldn’t necessarily go back, though,” I say. “Because you guys are my family now, too, and I wouldn’t trade you guys for anything.”

He tenses and doesn’t respond, my admission apparently too much for him, but he doesn’t leave, so we sit in silence.


End file.
